


Beck Takes Her Clothes Off

by Kousakacomplex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dad/daughter, Daddy Kink, Daughters, Erotica, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Mystery, Porn, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousakacomplex/pseuds/Kousakacomplex
Summary: Beck takes her clothes off, and Daddy loses his mind!Finn's daughter has a habit of sleepwalking, but since she turned 18, her habit seems to have taken a new twist; sleepwalking in the nude. Of course, that shouldn't be a problem, yet for Finn... it arouses in him curious desires. Desires that make him long to get as far away from his daughter as he can, but Beck doesn't want to let go. In fact... she wants to be closer to him. Closer, perhaps, than a daughter should be. Find out what happens, as Beck takes her clothes off!
Kudos: 21





	Beck Takes Her Clothes Off

***

Do clothes really make that much of a difference?

The thought comes reflexively as I observe the brunette dancing in front of me.

She’s wearing a skimpy spaghetti strap top and a matching pair of short pajama pants, and listening to music through a pair of air-buds, and swaying carelessly to the beat of some stupid pop song that she’d admit was pretty dumb, but say that it’s catchy, and puts her in a good mood.

In the mood to dance, apparently, as she’s dancing in that carefree way, oblivious to my probing gaze…

My eyes flicker to her hips, and my tongue dances behind my lips to the rhythm of their subtle sway, and in that moment, memory and reality merge into one.

_A naked thigh; deliciously curved. Silky, creamy skin; flawlessly smooth. And that flushed look that bodies seemed to only have when lain bare for one’s appraisal. She was standing at the kitchen sink, washing up some dishes; nothing odd about that in itself, except she was completely naked._

_I call out to her; my own voice shaky, caught in my throat._

_Choked up, really._

_But no response._

_Then she looks back over her shoulder, and I see that glazed over look in her eyes._

_She’s sleepwalking, I thought._

Then reality comes back, and I study the little pajama bottoms, and the cotton strap top that the she’s wearing, and the thought comes to me again.

Do clothes really make that much of a difference?

Those same creamy thighs spill out of those shorts that barely cover anything, and the shape of her hips, that smooth expanse of stomach that leads all the way to those small, perky breasts.

The shape of her collarbone, and that kissable neck.

I can see them clearly; every shape, every contour; all the same.

Yet it is the naked form that caused me to stir darkly, and respond in that way that no man ever should to his own flesh and blood.

“Daddy?”

The word stings, like a rebuttal to my involuntary arousal.

“What’re you doing?” she asks.

Her question shakes me from my reverie, and I catch myself with a dumbstruck expression plastered on my face.

“I- uh…”

Words utterly fail me, but she seems oblivious to my malfunction.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Come dance with me!”

I recoil instinctively as she approaches.

“No, I’m fine. I was just-”

I topple over, and fall to the ground as I stumble backwards away from her, and she quickly moves to help me up.

“Jeez, you’re such a klutz! How do you get through a day without ending up in the emergency ward?” she chides me, and I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my head, but she’s not done-

“Dance with me!” she says again, and as she pulls me over to her room and begins to hum the tune that she’s dancing to, I try for a moment to move as she does, before shaking my head, and backing away.

Careless, rhythmic movements like that never came naturally to me, and she puts her hands on her hips, and shakes her head at me.

“Just- let yourself go. Feel the moment!” she says, and I shake my head.

“I’m just no good at it, Beck.”

“That’s because you’re not trying. You know, just because mom thinks you’re a loser, doesn’t mean you have to be one.”

But I am…

In every sense of the word.

Her words are teasing, and I know she means nothing by it, but that feeling hits me nonetheless.

I smile to let her know that it’s fine, and she smiles back, but as I head out of the room, I wonder if her smile is anything like mine.

It doesn’t matter anyway; I just need to get away, and then everything will be fine.

***

I make a beeline for the phone in my bedroom, then open whatsapp to look through the contacts for the one that says ‘Bell (ex-wife)’.

**Hey. I don’t think this is working out.**

I hit send, then wait for the blue ticks.

An angry face emoji comes up almost immediately in response.

**We’ve been divorced for five years now. Are you only just realizing, or...?**

**I meant with Beck…**

_‘Bell (ex-wife) is typing’_ comes up, but as I wait for the message, it doesn’t come, and only after the notice appears a few more times does a message finally come through.

**Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you put your dick inside of me.**

Blunt, to the point, and bitter as always.

I guess Bell hadn’t changed at all.

I decide to try a different approach.

**I thought she grew out of the sleep-walking?**

I hit send, then wait for the reply, but this one doesn’t take as long, and is much more civil.

**She did. Did it happen?**

**Yes.**

Four more angry-face emojis, followed by one which seems to have a censored swearword coming out of his mouth.

There was an emoji for everything these days, huh?

**She sleepwalks, and that’s it? You lose your fucking balls? Why is it so hard for you to just MAN THE FUCK UP AND ACCEPT RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE DAUGHTER YOU HELPED BRING INTO THIS WORLD?**

**FUCK!**

As I read the messages, I’m thankful that I decided to have this conversation over text, rather than hear her scream at me, even over the phone.

**I’ll pay for whatever she wants to do. You know that. I’ll pay to take care of anything that she does…**

I hit send, but the series of replies come before my finger can even leave the screen.

**ITS NOT ABOUT MONEY, CUNTFACE!**

**She doesn’t want money.**

**She wants her father.**

**Though, God alone knows why.**

I slump down onto the bed, running my finger carelessly across the edges of the mobile device.

I’m trying to think of how to convey my problem at hand to this woman, when another message comes to me.

**Is this really just about sleepwalking?**

A miracle?

 **No,** I reply, but the fleeting hope is extinguished with the next message.

**Then, explain. Because I need a _really_ good reason to cut short the only vacation I’ve had since leaving your dumb ass. I needed this, Finn. Steve and I needed this…**

Steve, huh?

I sigh, as I send the reply.

**I can’t…**

A few more seconds, before the response comes to me:

**Well, I can’t help you with something that you can’t tell me about. As for the sleepwalking, just lead her back to bed. It’s easy. And you probably still wake all night anyway, right?**

“Right…” I say, as I throw the phone onto the bed, and turn, burying my head into a pillow.

I shut my mind off, trying to forget that the world exists, and for a little while, it works, as I drift off to sleep.

***

Thump*

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut.

Was that the front door?

And what time was it?

I retrieved my phone, and winced as the overly bright light shone into my face.

A little after two…

Did that mean it was happening again?

I suppressed a groan, as I looked at the door to my room.

Maybe I could just stay here?

Pretend she isn’t doing anything, and just let her find her own way back to bed?

Badump*

This one was louder, and it didn’t sound like a door, but like something falling...

Fuck!

What if that was Beck?

I panic and dart for the door, quickly heading downstairs.

“Beck?”

I see a figure moving in the dark, and I swallow uncomfortably as I follow the movement with my eyes.

 _Please have clothes on,_ I thought.

But my prayer goes unanswered, as she turns and moves across the room, the dim orange illumination of the streetlight sneaking in through the window momentarily illuminating those perfect little breasts.

Despite myself, I already feel my part stirring, and I feel like slapping myself in the face in frustration.

 _Get ahold of yourself!_ I thought.

Just do it! Lead her back to bed, and be done with it!

I moved in quickly, but in my haste, I stumbled on the way, and as I flailed out my hand made contact with something warm, and soft, and I yelped in surprise, as my palm is face up against a breast.

I froze, and she did too, but as my heart raced in my chest, the thumping echoing across the dark room, she turned, and went back to… whatever it is she was doing.

“Shwere is ich…” she mumbled, the words almost indecipherable, but as she reached down to the floor, I finally saw the object of her nighttime excursion.

What is that, though?

A cardboard box?

There were no boxes down here, I thought, and as she tried to pick it up, it slipped out of her uncoordinated hands, falling down with another ‘thump’… but that was no longer where my mind was, as my eyes zoomed in on the swell of her ass, the shapely figure of her hips… all bared, and completely in the buff.

Why did she have to bend like that?

In the darkness of the room, I could only see the silhouette, but that was more than enough to score a critical hit on the stirring in my pants.

“Beck,” I tried again, but I knew she couldn’t hear me.

The only thing loud enough for her to hear would be something that could wake her up from deep sleep, and if she woke up like that, she might fall down and hurt herself… and I definitely didn’t want her to wake up naked like that in front of me.

Would it be as big a deal to her as it was to me, though?

Probably not.

I mean, I knew full well that most parents were probably used to seeing their kids naked…

But maybe those parents didn’t have a daughter like Beck…

Those sleek curves. That toned, tanned stomach.

That perfect bone structure that held together a flawless frame.

What I wouldn’t give for a taste… a touch… a-

No!

Stop that, you fucking asshole.

She’s your daughter, now get her back to bed before she hurts herself!

Before… you hurt her.

I swallowed, and worked up the nerve to touch her again, but as my hand reached out for her shoulder…

Just her shoulder…

The shaking started, and I quickly withdrew.

Then I spotted the blanket on the couch, and I cursed myself for being a dumb fucking idiot.

I grabbed the thing and draped it across her shoulders, then guided her up.

“Come on, Beck,” I said, as I half-led, half-pushed her toward the stairs…

But as she tried to climb the first step, she stumbled, and I reached out instinctively as she fell forward, and once more, I felt that softness brush against my fingers as I tried to steady her.

I was panting, breathing like if I’d just ran a mile flat out.

“I can’t do this… I can’t do this.”

I felt distraught by my complete inability to control my impulses.

My desire.

My sense of unease over something that everyone else seemed to have no trouble dealing with…

Beck tried to get up, but I held her back this time, and with the blanked draped over her, I sat on the staircase holding her, and as the feelings of shame and inadequacy washed over me, I began to sob.

I fucking hate myself…

As I sobbed, a voice finally came to me.

“Daddy?”

I wiped away the tears, and shook off my breakdown.

“Y-yes. It’s me,” I said stupidly.

I mean, obviously, who the fuck else would it be?

“Are you crying?”

She seemed worried, and quickly put a hand to my cheek, and I quickly looked away.

“I’m sorry, you fell. And I freaked out.”

“I’m fine. It’s okay, I’m fine!”

I nodded, but in her haste to show me that she wasn’t injured, the blanket slipped off, revealing that succulent naked breast to my sight.

And this time, the hallway light left no secrets to the shadows.

My gaze lingered, and I cursed every fiber of my being as Beck caught the look, and followed it.

“Oh fuck. I’m naked! Oh, I’m so sorry,” she began, but as she quickly tried to cover up her modesty with the blanket, I turned and bolted.

“Wha- dad! I said I was sorry!” she called, but as soon as I was in my room, I shut the door, then collapsed to the floor, wiping sweat away from my brow.

My erection was pressing agonizingly though my pants, and I grabbed the thing through the thin cotton material and squeezed it in frustration.

Why did you have to react like that to her?

Why?

I quickly went for my phone, and brought up my recent contacts.

**You need to come get your daughter.**

I hit send, but as I sat there, waiting for the blue ticks, they remained grey…

Well, obviously. It’s after two in the fucking morning!

“Dad? Are you mad at me?”

I shrinked away from the sound of her voice, and she knocked, then called again.

“Dad?”

I held my breath, feeling stupid for hiding from my own daughter like that, while also praying to god that she would just leave.

I didn’t move, and after what felt like an eternity, I finally spotted the shadow under the door creep away, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

As I eventually looked at my phone, though, my heart sank just a little.

Fifteen minutes…

She stood there for fifteen minutes.

Regret didn’t even begin to describe what I felt, coupled with absolute shame, and I crawled over to my bed and collapsed in an exhausted heap, and before long, I was fast asleep.

**Answer your phone!**

The message was the first thing I saw on my phone screen as my eyes flickered awake, and I groaned as I caught the ‘seven missed calls from Bell (ex-wife)’ notification which appeared just underneath.

I thought about calling her, but Beck’s voice from the hallway caught my attention.

“Please, mom. I’m telling you. I didn’t do anything!”

She sounded frustrated, confused.

And I hated myself even more, because she knew by now that something was wrong, except she had no way of knowing what it was.

I let the door creak open, and Beck shot me a pleading look.

“It’s mom,” she mouthed at me. “Please, just tell her everything is okay.”

I nodded, taking the phone from her.

“Uh, Bell.”

“Why weren’t you answering your phone, asshole!”

“I was sleeping,” I answered, stifling a yawn.

“You don’t send me a message like that then just fucking go to sleep! What the fuck is your malfunction?”

“Could you give us a sec?” I asked Beck, and she nodded, but only retreated as far as her room down the hall, and I pulled the door in.

“I’m sorry,” I began, and I withdrew the phone from my ear as she cursed at me again.

I heard the sound of her taking a deep breath in.

“Okay, Finn. Tell me; very carefully, and very clearly, exactly why you want me to come get Beck?”

I sighed.

“I just don’t think I can do this…”

I could hear her taking a deep breath in.

“Finn… you’ve been seeing her on weekends. She loves being at your place. What the hell is going on? Did you know that she’s been begging for this since she was sixteen? She misses you. Why are you suddenly ‘unable to do this’?”

“I don’t have a good answer, but Bell… I’m having a meltdown here.”

She could hear the fear in my voice, and I could hear her moving around, as she gave my words some thought.

“Finn, I’m gonna take you seriously here, but I need you to think about something. Very, very carefully. If you do this to Beck, she will never, ever forgive you, and you will lose her forever. Do you want that?”

I shook my head, then voiced my reply through the phone.

“No…”

“Finn, are you talking to anyone? Friends, family?”

“I dunno… I guess, sometimes?”

“How long has it been?” she asked.

“What?”

“How long? Since you last spoke to someone. Not me, or Beck, or that stupid agent…”

I thought about it for a while, then realized I really couldn’t remember.

I tried to figure what was a reasonable lie to tell, but Bell answered before I could get something straight.

“Call someone. Maybe you just need to talk, Finn.”

I shook my head, but words wouldn’t come out, and after about a minute of silence, I heard a timid knock at the door.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, just a sec; Bell, I should probably-”

“Take care, Finn. And please try? For her sake?”

I nodded again, as I heard the little beep signaling that the call had ended.

“It’s open,” I called, and Beck peeked into the room.

I instinctively glanced at the phone in my hand, when Beck shot me a slightly panicked look before snatching the phone.

“Sorry, I thought it was mine-”

“It’s fine,” she said, waving away my apology, but the tense expression on her face seemed a little odd.

She studied me for a bit, rubbing her elbow nervously.

“Was I sleepwalking last night?” she finally asked, and I nodded.

“Yeah,” I answered, trying not to look her in the eye.

“I can stop. I promise. You don’t have to send me away. I-I’ll lock my doors when I go to sleep, or tie myself to the bed.”

I turned to study her, shaking my head.

“What, no. It’s fine, really,” I said, but she still had that fearful look, so I took a deep breath in. “Look, Beck… there’s something going on, but it’s got nothing to do with you. I’m just, going through some things, and it’s making me feel a little bit…”

I tried to find the right word, but nothing seemed to come to me, and Beck studied me, searching for some kind of explanation for everything.

“Things like what?”

“I don’t think we can talk about it,” I answered.

“Why not?”

I rubbed my hands together, nervously.

“Because, its personal, and embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Dad, you can tell me literally anything. Please?”

“Not this,” I said, with an expression that told her that my decision was final.

She nodded, a sullen look on her face as she left the room.

My phone buzzed, and as I retrieved it, I saw a message from Bell.

**Contact: Marie Kudlow.**

**Add Call**

**What is that?** I replied.

Marie Kudlow?

I knew that name… it sounded familiar, yet I couldn’t quite place it.

**Therapist. She lives nearby. Doesn’t practice anymore, but she’ll talk to you if you need it, as personal favor for me.**

Wait, it can’t be…

**Bell, our marriage counsellor? Seriously?**

**She’s a _therapist_ , Finn.**

**But why is our marriage counsellor doing you favors???**

No reply came, but it made sense, didn’t it?

She always did take Bell’s side…

No, maybe I was just so terrible a human that they formed a bond over their collective experience in dealing with me.

I let out a sigh, when a call from downstairs drew my attention.

“Beck, what’s wrong-?”

I stopped dead, as I found her bent over, examining the box on the floor, and I breathed a sigh of relief, as while the position was itself provocative, she was wearing clothes, and that meant that I could at least face her.

“What is that?” I asked, as I moved to her side? “You were trying to pick it up last night…”

“It looks like a box. Wait, did I bring this all the way here?”

I frowned.

“I’m sorry, I should have stopped you before you-”

“It _literally_ was the middle of the night, that’s not your fault,” she countered. “What is this, though?”

The box was sealed shut, and it reminded me of the boxes that I had stashed away in the storage shed around the back of the house.

Wait…

“Holy shit, it is.”

“It is- what?” Beck asked.

“It’s from the storage unit…”

“Wait, all the way outside?” she asked, and I nodded.

I picked the box up, then headed out the door, and Beck quickly followed me.

We had to walk around the driveway to the little path that ran alongside the garage, and raised deck to the shed which was at the back of the house.

As I got there, I stared at the mechanical door to the storage room in shock.

It was open… and as I examined the keypad, I noted that the correct code had been entered, and the spare keycard I kept in my study had was inserted in the slot.

“Beck… how did you-?”

I stopped short, as I saw the expression of pure bewilderment on her face.

“I- I don’t know, daddy… please, don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not. I just; I don’t understand. You did all of this while you were asleep?”

“I don’t even remember,” she answered.

I placed down the box down on the floor, then taking the key card, I made a forced cut along the brown package tape that had sealed it shut, and as I opened up the box, I gasped.

“What is that?” Beck asked, and I shook my head.

“Old manuscripts,” I answered.

I handed one to her, and she examined it.

“What’s it about?” she asked, and I shrugged.

“If it’s in here, then probably nothing good,” I answered. “These are the ones that not even my kind of publishers would touch.”

“Really? Mom always says there’s people out there who’ll read _anything_ ,” she countered, flipping through the folder, and I shrugged.

“You can keep it if you like… maybe we should, if that’s what your sleepwalking brought you here after.”

Beck nodded, scooping up the old papers, and stuffing it back into the box, and I closed up the storage space, then hauled the thing back up to the house.

As soon as we got inside, however, she took the box to the couch and immediately began pouring through them.

“Did you really write all of this?” she asked, and I nodded.

“I write a lot, but most of it ends up somewhere like this,” I explained.

 _Even the ones that sell_ , I added in my head, with some dismay, but she shook her head, gesturing to the house.

“It got you all this, didn’t it? Who cares what anyone thinks?”

“Your mom cared,” I answered, and she frowned.

“She left you five years ago; you know? Does it still matter what she thinks?”

I let out a sigh, then picked up one of the manuscripts, flipping through to one of the usual scenes, then cleared my throat before reading:

“The Goblin warlord stroked his axe suggestively, as he stood over the terrified Elven princess. Her ceremonial dress had been torn down the front, and as she tried to shield herself from his lecherous stare, her sizeable breasts spilled out of her hands, enticing the already aroused creature.”

“Oo, rape scene. Bookmarked,” Beck said, as she reached for the manuscript, and I shook my head at her as I pulled it just out of her grasp.

“I’ve been allowing you to read my books since you were sixteen.”

“I know,” she said, and I studied her.

“So, why do you want to see my rejected stuff?”

She shrugged.

“I have no clue, but usually when I do something while sleepwalking, it means it was floating around somewhere in my subconscious, right? Maybe I’ll figure it out. Besides, that wasn’t half bad.”

I let out a sigh, before surrendering the embarrassing manuscript.

 _If you wanted to see these, I would have just shown them to you,_ I thought.

But… even so, why did she undress when she went sleepwalking?

“Beck…”

“Hm?”

I shook my head, realizing that to ask that would mean to acknowledge that her nudity had stood out in my mind, and I wasn’t prepared to go there.

“It’s nothing. I have a call to make,” I said, as I got up, and headed for the stairs.

As I left the room, however, I cast a tentative look back, and noted that Beck was really going through the manuscripts with a curious kind of interest, and I shook my head again, before heading off.

I pulled up the contact that Bell had sent to me, then shook my head.

If she was friends with Bell, then it couldn’t be her.

What if she went back to her, and told her whatever I confided?

It was a good idea, though; a therapist.

I don’t know why I didn’t think about that in the first place.

I headed for my room, then got my phone, and looked up the contact, ‘Mark’, then hit the call button, and after one ring, he answered.

“Finnnn! My man, tell me you have something for me.”

“I’m on vacation, Mark. My daughter’s here still, remember?”

“Right, right. I forgot about that, although…”

“Although?”

“You remember that story you were writing, what was it, December last year?”

“Fucking hell, Mark. I never sent you that.”

“Eh, if you don’t secure your networks, then you deserve to be hacked. Anyway, I was actually hoping this time alone with little Beck would spur you into something like that. I mean, that was wicked hot man.”

“No.”

“What? Why not? It would sell like fire. It’s the bestselling genre across Eastern Asia.”

“I’m not publishing anything like that. Beck reads everything I write, and Bell would lose her shit.”

“So what? They’re just stories, Finn. Beck actually understands that, and what’s the worst that can happen? Bell’s your ex-wife, it’s not like if she can leave you again.”

I massaged my temples agitatedly.

Maybe Mark was the wrong person to talk to, here.

“Look, we can discuss this another time, but can you arrange something for me?”

“Sure man. Your wish is literally my job,” he said, laughing.

“I need to see a therapist. ASAP. I don’t care if they’re good, just somewhere close by, and with no links to anyone I know.”

Mark went silent.

“What’s this about? Are you going into a depressive phase again, man? Because you know I don’t fuck around with that. I’ll come out there tomorrow if you need me.”

“No, no. I mean, maybe I think something’s happening, but it’s not serious. Not yet.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. But look at you, getting help before it becomes completely debilitating and shit. I think I’m actually proud!”

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

“Thanks, really. Don’t put it off, okay?”

“Yeah, I got ya. I’ll call you later with something.”

I thanked Mark again, then hung up, but as I looked at the contact still sitting there in my messages from Bell, an idea occurred to me, and I quickly tapped the call option.

It rang a few times, before a voice spoke through the phone.

“H-hello,” the woman said, clearing her throat as she spoke.

“Hi, this is Finn. Uh, Finnegan Bloom. I uh-”

“Yes, Finn, I know who you are. Belladonna already spoke to me. Do you want to come in for this chat?”

“If it’s alright, I don’t mind speaking like this,” I said.

“Yes, this is fine. So, what seems to be bothering you?”

“Uh, did Bell keep seeing you, like after-?”

“I can’t answer questions about Bella’s personal life, Finn.”

“No, of course. I meant, uh- did she ever see you; I mean… are you familiar with Beck’s sleepwalking problem?”

“Yes, I am; wait, is Beck sleepwalking again?”

“Yeah. Is that bad?” I asked.

“Um, maybe. I mean, sleepwalking is much more common in kids and teenagers than adults. Have you noticed anything different about Beck recently?”

“Different, like what?”

“Like, has she been doing drugs, or drinking?”

“No.”

“… are you sure?”

“Yes. She hasn’t gone out, or even had a friend over since coming over here.”

“And has there been any conflicts since she began staying with you? It’s been, what, a week already, hasn’t it?”

_Jeez, how much does Bell tell this woman?_

“Almost a week, and no. Everything’s been quiet, until the sleepwalking.”

“Has she seemed unhappy about being there with you?”

“No. She wanted to come here,” I countered, a little defensively.

“I know, Finn. I’m just trying to get the picture here. So, what did she do while sleepwalking? Did she try to go outside?”

“Well, she did, but not to leave the house.”

“Then why?”

“She went to a storage shed around the back, and got a box of my old unpublished manuscripts.”

“Hmm… she’s still allowed to read your work, isn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

“And did you let her read these manuscripts?”

“Yes.”

“Well, for now, just keep an eye on her. Your swimming pool isn’t accessible from outside the house, is it?”

“No, there’s a gate which is usually locked,” I said, but for fuck’s sake, the swimming pool was such a recent addition.

Just how much did this woman know about my life?

“Well, just be aware of hazards like that. Drowning is one of the most common contributors to somnambulism-related deaths.”

“Okay,” I replied.

“Is there anything else that has been bothering you, Finn?”

“No, that’s it,” I lied.

_Just that, and the intense arousal caused by sight of my daughter’s naked body…_

“Well, feel free to call me if there are any problems, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Try to make this work, okay? Beck wants you to be a part of her life again, and Bella really, _really_ needed this vacation.”

“Got it,” I said, as I pulled the phone away from my ear, and hung up.

I took a deep breath, then got up and headed back downstairs where Beck had now begun to separate my manuscripts into two piles, and I shot her a questioning look.

“What is this?” I asked.

“This is the definitely read pile. This one is the maybes. The others go back in the box,” she explained.

I headed over to the read pile, then picked up the first folder and flipped through the pages.

“Ugh, the unicorn story?” I asked.

“You wrote a unicorn sex story and expected me to not read it?”

I shook my head at her, as of all of my embarrassing experiments, this was probably the worst…

Well, excluding what I wrote in December last year, maybe.

“Hey, dad. Did you ever name a character after me?”

I was on my way to the kitchen, and I turned around to study her.

“What?”

“A character, named Beck?”

I shook my head.

“Ninety percent of my female characters are basically just fodder for vile male fantasy, and the other ten percent are just shrewish old wives. Why would I name my daughter after any of those things?”

She shrugged.

“I dunno. Didn’t you ever have a favorite, or just thought, ‘this one really reminds me of Beck’?” she asked, and again, I shook my head.

“Your mother might have had me arrested if I did that,” I said.

_Or used it to take custody away completely, at the very least._

“Why don’t you write one, then?” she asked, moving to the little counter that stood between the living room and kitchen, and I shook my head at her, as I got out some cereal.

“You want me to write a story about you?”

My eyes went wide, and the cereal slipped out of my hand as soon as I said the words, and it spilled all over the floor.

“Fuck,” I cursed, and Beck giggled at me, as she moved in and began to scoop up the mess.

“I’ll get it,” she said, and I continued to study her.

There’s no way.

She couldn’t know about that.

There was no fucking _way_ …

As she cleaned up the mess, she shot me a teasing look.

“You’re such a klutz. How do you survive when I’m not here?”

I frowned, then sat down at the kitchen counter with my cereal, and began to eat, my thoughts racing all over the place.

Mark had seen the story… but he wouldn’t send it to her, would he?

“So that story about me,” she said, as she sat down across from me, and my heart skipped a beat, as I studied her.

“What story?”

“Writing one with a character named after me, silly. What do you think?”

“Your mom wouldn’t like that.”

“I didn’t ask you what mom would think. I asked you what _you_ think.”

“You know how my stories go, Beck. I don’t think it’s a good idea,” I said, as I shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

“Well, maybe it doesn’t have to be like the normal stuff. Like, she could be this cute girl; bookish type, who likes to go to the library and read, or some romantic shit like that. And there’s this older librarian who notices her, and she asks him for recommendations all the time, and they bond as they read the same books? Then one day, the library is all empty and quiet, and they just happen to be reading some steamy romance stuff, and… you know?”

She winks at the end, and I stare at her.

“That sounds pretty good, actually.”

“So, you’ll write it?” she asked, perking up, but as I shake my head at her, she pouted again.

“What? Why? You said it was a good idea!”

“Yeah, and maybe you should write it,” I offered. “You never know, maybe you might be good at it? And I’ve already got the connections to get you through the door of publishing.”

She shook her head.

“No, I mean. Maybe, but… the character. Don’t you want to immortalize me in your work?”

I chuckled at the thought.

“Most of my work ends up being paperweights and makeshift doorstops,” I said, and she frowned.

“Your sales figures would beg to differ,” she said. “Do you really believe those things? I know mom says it all the time, but do you?”

I shrugged.

“I was just kidding,” I said, as I finished up my breakfast, then headed to the sink.

“Let me get that,” she said, as I started washing the bowl, and I shot her a questioning look.

“It’s just a bowl,” I said, and she shrugged.

“I don’t wanna live here for free.”

“You’re on vacation, Beck. And if you wanted to live here for free, you could.”

“I might take you up on that,” she said, and as I studied her carefully, she shrugged. “I meant the live here part, not the for free,” she clarified, and I shook my head at her.

“Your mom-”

“I don’t care what she would think,” she answered, and I bit my lip as I studied her.

 _We’ll talk about it later_ , I thought, though I knew if I said that out loud, we’d have that conversation now, and I wasn’t prepared for it yet.

But as she finished up washing the bowl, my eyes traveled down her body again, and while the same wretched thoughts were there, I marveled again at the difference that her skimpy pajamas made.

I mean, she was still a remarkable specimen of feminine beauty, but as long as those long expanses of flawless, silky smooth skin remained hidden, even just a little, from the wandering gaze of my eyes, I could at least manage to fake a sense of composure.

As I studied her, however, she looked over her shoulder at me, and I noted with interest that she was done with the wares.

Why hadn’t she just turned around.

The thought circled in my head as she just stood there, looking back at me.

“What’re you doing?” I finally asked, and she shrugged.

“I dunno. For a second, I felt like if you were gonna come over here and hug me, and I thought that it would have felt kind of nice.”

I tilted my head at her.

“So, you were just gonna wait there to see if I’d come hug you?”

She was biting her lip again, and then I saw it.

She was standing on her toes, her butt pushed out just subtly, and her shoulder shifted a bit as she spoke.

That… I wrote it like that, didn’t I?

Word for word.

“I- need to check, the uh,” I trailed off, waving my hand vaguely as I fled the room, and headed upstairs.

I swept past my room as I did, however, and went straight for the study, locking the door as soon as I was in.

I typed in my password, and logged into my account, then checked the log for everything accessed in the past week.

Nothing.

There’s nothing odd…

I quickly navigated to the folders where I’d kept the darker stuff, and did a quick search for ‘Daddy’s little girl’, then breathed a sigh of relief as the search turned up no results.

Deleted, and not just by hitting empty on my recycle bin, but purged from existence, rather, using the software equivalent of potassium hydroxide.

Then could that have been co-incidence?

I glanced at my phone, then quickly dialed Mark.

“Finn, man, you need to give me just a little more time, I know I work miracles, but-”

“Did you send my fucking story to my daughter?” I spat.

“What? What story.”

“The one from December.”

“What? No, I would never-”

“Mark, I swear to fucking God, you need to tell me right now. No fucking around. Did you do it?”

“No, dude. Listen, I check on your stuff all the time, it’s my job; but if I ever made a physical copy of something, or there’s even a log of it leaving your system, they can do much, _much_ worse than just fire me.”

“Does anyone else have access to my stuff?”

“No, not at all. And we monitor your traffic to make sure no-one else does either… what’s going on, man?”

I ran my hands through my hair.

“She knows. I don’t know how, but she _knows_ …”

“Finn, take a breath, calm down, and tell me exactly what’s going on.”

“She did something… the same way I wrote it. And she asked me if I ever wrote a story about her.”

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Was she ever in the house while you were writing it?”

“No…”

“Then it’s just not possible, man.”

The line went silent for a little bit.

“Finn… why did you write that story?”

I shook my head uncertainly.

“What do you mean? That’s the kind of stuff I write…”

“No, I mean- using her name, specifically…”

“What are you getting at?” I asked, a little defensively now.

“I’m not the type to judge anything man, you know what I do for a living. But maybe you need to ask yourself those questions, because, maybe Beck’s not really doing anything here…”

I shook my head again.

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“Look, maybe those things were just co-incidences. But… let’s say she really did do something just like you wrote it, I mean- if you wrote the character just like her, then wouldn’t it be probable that they might do some things the same way?”

“Are you saying I wrote my actual daughter into that story?”

“No, just- you were writing about a dad, and a daughter. Obviously, as a dad, you drew on your own relationship for a reference on making that relationship seem believable, right?”

“I guess…”

“Then, maybe you just put more of her into it than you thought. I mean, the name alone is enough for me to think that that’s possible, right?”

I didn’t respond, and I could hear some rustling, as Mark adjusted the phone in his hand.

“Look, I’ll get you that therapist, and make an appointment. Tomorrow, alright? Just… try to keep it together until then, and if you need to talk about anything, and I mean anything. Call me. There is nothing that you can do that I would judge you for, or not help get you out of, whether its murder, or… whatever the fuck else.”

“I know…”

“I’m serious, man. Don’t hesitate. Call me, no matter what it is.”

“Okay…”

As I ended the call, I took a deep breath, then focused on my memory of the story.

_//_

_It was the night after our first romp, and I awoke to the sight of Beck standing at the kitchen sink, completely nude, and absently washing some stray dish._

_“Do you have any idea how delicious you look?” I ask, as I slip behind her, and wrap my arms around her waist._

_“Mmh,” she responds, as I plant a kiss on her neck, and let my hand slip to those full breasts, giving them a little squeeze._

_As I step back and admire the sight, she stands on tip toe, the swell of her ass accentuated by the pose, and looks over her shoulder at me, seductively biting her lip._

_“If I look that good, then why don’t you come over here and eat me up,” she teased, and I smiled, slipping my silken night robe over my muscly shoulders as I move in to oblige._

_//_

Think about it, Finn.

Maybe it’s a co-incidence, like Mark says…

But would she just stand there like that ordinarily?

I shook my head.

That was weird, I knew it was weird…

Maybe I should just confront her.

Maybe she’s just torturing me, because she knows what I dared to write, and I deserve to be punished for it, even if I was supposed to be the only one who would ever see it.

_Fuck!_

“Hey, Dad? Are you up here?”

For a second, I instinctively think to hide from her again, before immediately realizing that that would be silly.

“Yeah. Sorry, Mark needs a revision of something right quick. I’m not writing anything new. I promise.”

She laughed in response.

“Dad, I really don’t care if you have to work, you know. I mean, we can spend time on afternoons, when you’re done, right?”

“Bell asked me to make sure that I didn’t-”

“Ugh! Can I come in?”

I took a quick, conspiratorial look around making sure nothing incriminating was around, then opened up the door, before going back to my seat at the computer station.

“Dad, can you seriously stop living your life around what someone who walked out on you five years ago thinks? _I’m_ an adult, and the two of us can work out for ourselves what we want, and don’t want to do. Now I don’t have a problem if you work while I’m here, got it?”

I shook my head.

“I don’t want to; not for now, at least. I want this time for us, for you. Before you go off to college and… do whatever it is comes next.”

She rubbed her arm nervously as she studied me.

“I didn’t tell mom this, but… I applied for Brown.”

“Brown? But that’s-”

“Pretty close to here, huh…”

I shook my head.

“I don’t think you should pin all of your hopes on a school like Brown,” I began, and she shook her head.

“I know. I sent out more applications, but… only to colleges with great writing programs, and where I could go to… from here.”

My jaw actually dropped.

“Your mom is going to-”

“Flip the fuck out?”

I nodded, and she laughed, the laughter dying away to a nervous, pleading expression.

“And, writing programs?”

She nodded.

“You know I love books. Your books, especially? Wouldn’t hurt for me to get some tips from the famous author himself…”

I shook my head at her.

“I write _trash_ ,” I said, and she shook her head.

“Some of it is trashy, but always well written. I mean, I’d like to think I’ve read enough to know the difference, right?”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” I asked, and she thought about it.

“Since I was about sixteen, I think?”

_Wasn’t that when Bell first let her start reading my stuff?_

Part of me wanted to say, we’ll talk about it, but if she’d already gone as far as sending out applications, and planning what she wanted to do, then all I could really do was punch a hole through her dreams.

Besides, didn’t I always say I’d pay for whatever she wanted to do?

If she started and didn’t like it, then I could just let her move on to something else then.

As I studied her though, I couldn’t help but feel a small sense of pride.

That she wanted to do something so closely linked to what I’d done all my life.

“I should let you get to those revisions, huh?”

I nodded, turning to the computer, before nodding awkwardly again.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Hey, is it okay if I invite a friend over? Tomorrow evening? She’s coming over here to see some family over the weekend, and she really wants to see the place since I’m always talking about it.”

“Sure. Is it someone I know?”

She shook her head.

“Her name’s Ciara, and I think you’ll like her, because she loves your books.”

I shook my head derisively, and chuckled.

“You kids will read _anything_ with sex in it, huh?”

“Not just any sex. _Good_ sex. Besides, I told her about the new stash, and she’s dying to see some of it.”

I snorted at the comment, the nodded, waving her out of the room.

As she left, however, I shut the door and locked it again.

I guess I need to pretend to work for a couple of hours, huh?

I thought about it for a bit, then decided to bring up the activity log on my computer, and I quickly scrolled back to that time period; December of last year.

Because I was writing then, there would be a lot of activity to go through, but I needed to know if someone really accessed that story.

Three grueling hours later, however, I’d found no trace of anything, and I let out a sigh as I pushed my rolling chair away from the keyboard and stood up, heading downstairs.

“Did you order lunch yet?” I asked, and Beck nodded absently as she poured over a manuscript.

Had she really been reading that the whole time?

“Did you finish up your work?” she asked, and I nodded.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?”

She shook her head.

“This is too good to put down.”

I shrugged, but as I plopped down on the couch and began to scroll through the stuff on Netflix, Beck crawled onto the floor in front of me, and lay down on her stomach, as she thumbed through the pages of the manuscript on the floor in front of her.

Was that really necessary?

I put something on, but even as the show flickered onto the screen, my eyes were drawn Beck’s form, as she kicked her feet carelessly to and fro.

What I wouldn’t give to have her lay before me like that, uncloaked for the gratification of my gaze…

As I licked my lips, my eyes travelling the length of her petite frame desirously, the image on the screen before me went black, and I caught the reflection of her eyes locked on to my reflection on the screen, rather than the page in front of her, and as soon as she caught my look, she quickly returned her attention to the book, turning the page.

“What’re you reading there?” I asked.

“Warlord,” she answered. “At least, I think that’s the name. You also have ‘Savage’ and ‘The Goblin Chief’ listed as alternate names.”

She shifted a little, then pressed her hands to the ground as she lifted her chest off of the ground, and stretched a little, letting out a little moan as she did, and I noted again that her gaze flickered to my reflection on the tv screen, almost as if she were checking to see if she got my attention.

“That’s pretty stiff,” she said, wiggling her hips a little as she did. “Any chance I can get one of those backrubs mom always complains about missing?”

I tilted my head at her.

“Your mom said she missed my backrubs?”

She rolled onto her side, resting her weight against one hand as she turned to study me.

“She forbade me from telling you that, but I guess I’m in the mood to be a bad girl,” she said teasingly, and I winced, as the delivery caused an almost immediate reaction.

“Sorry Beck, those backrubs were just pretext for sex,” I said, trying to shrug it away, and she pouted in response.

“What if I make it up to you? Ciara is pretty cute, and she likes you… I could, look the other way for a while,” she said suggestively, and I shook my head at her.

“If she’s your age, then that’s completely out of the question.”

“Why? Because mom would hate it?”

I sighed.

“Not that she wouldn’t, but that’s beside the point,” I said.

“You know, mom dated younger guys. Before Steve? Although, dated is probably a bit of a stretch,” she said, and I felt a painful twang at my heart.

_I didn’t need to know that…_

“Well, that’s her business,” I said dismissively, and she continued to study me with that playful look.

“Really? Don’t you feel like getting back at her sometimes, though? Like, doing something that you would enjoy, but that you know she’d hate?”

“I think about it, sure. But it wouldn’t solve anything…”

“Solve? She left you, dad. There’s nothing solvable about that. Wait- are you still holding onto her?”

I shook my head.

“Solve was the wrong word. I meant; it wouldn’t change anything.”

“Change? So, you want things to change? That sounds just as bad.”

I let out a frustrated groan.

“I don’t want anything from her, I just mean… it’s not healthy for me to dwell on that.”

Beck studied me for a bit.

“You don’t have to dwell on it. Just a little cathartic release,” she countered. “Like fooling around with Ciara…”

“What’s gotten into you?” I asked, studying her carefully, and she shrugged, as she returned her attention to her book.

“I’m reading some steamy stuff here. I guess it’s just got me in a naughty mood,” she answered, glancing at me over the shoulder again, and I shook my head.

“If you change your mind about the backrub, I’m right here~,” she sang, and I shook my head again, as I turned off the TV and headed upstairs.

I pulled out my phone and started browsing through my twitter feed, when suddenly, I heard a little *ping*.

 _Hmm, that’s odd_.

That wasn’t a whatsapp notification; just a regular old message.

Who even sends those these days?

I opened up the messaging app, and the phone number is unrecognizable.

And I don’t mean that it’s nobody I know, but rather the combination of numbers is so bizarre that it couldn’t possibly be a phone number, period.

I opened up the message and it seems to be a link to a reddit forum discussing a story called ‘My daughter’s cute friend’.

 _What’s that about?_ I wonder, but as I scroll down the page, there’s an extract from the story, and I freeze as I spot the name; Ciara.

I sat up, and zoomed in on the paragraph.

_//_

_“You’re younger than I pictured, Mr. B. Can I call you Finn?”_

_She’s naked, and I can see the beads of water forming into droplets as they roll down the curve of her full, round breasts, her thighs, her coffee toned skin, and I feel an almost instinctive desire to taste them. To lick them off of her, and the inviting look in her eyes tells me that she wouldn’t mind._

_She casts a quick look back; Beck is still in the pool, and out of sight, and she invites me with her eyes. I move in for a kiss, and she moans softly into my mouth. My hand moves to her breast, and I give it a little squeeze before taking the nipple between my fingers, and giving the hard, erect nub a gentle tweak._

_“I’m wet right now, Mr. B. And it’s not because of the pool…”_

_//_

What the fuck is this…?

The writing style is… did I fucking write this?

No, it had to be someone who was imitating me, but that imitation had been so… accurate, I felt a pit forming in my stomach.

It had to be someone who knew my style, and who had an interest in writing.

Someone who knew enough about me to know, not only my name, which I don’t publish under, but the name of my daughter, who I’ve never mentioned…

I return to the reddit page, then find the link to the story, and as I tap on it, an amateur erotic website comes up; Literotica, and takes me to the member page which reads ‘Daddys_Little_Girl’.

 _Fuck me,_ I thought.

I tap on the stories section, and my stomach lurches as I see Beck’s name.

‘Dirty, naked fun: Beck does the dishes nude. Can daddy resist?’

‘Naked swimming: Beck gets wet as Daddy takes a swim.’

And finally, ‘Naked swimming Pt2: Beck’s cute friend gets naked by the pool for daddy.’

I tap on the last story, but as I read the first paragraph, I notice something:

This is written from the daughter’s perspective…

Wasn’t the forum excerpt from the father’s point of view?

I scroll through the story and note that the POV never changes, but also, that the style is completely different from the style of the excerpt, so I quickly return to the reddit tab.

‘Daddy in real life’, was the name of the poster, and as I scrolled down, I saw a response from a now familiar name:

 _‘Daddy’s little girl’:_ _Wow, so amazing as usual! Got me all hot and bothered. I’d say that you should write more, but I think we both know that you already do!_

There’s like three winking emojis, and I shake my head as I read the response.

 _‘Daddy in real life’: I have no idea what you’re talking about;_ followed by an emoji who seems to be whistling innocently.

What is this?

 **Hey, need you to check something out for me** , I said, as I typed the message out to Mark.

I attached the link from my phone, then hit send.

**What is that?**

**Someone sent that link to me** , I replied.

**Whatsapp? What’s the number?**

**SMS** , I replied, attaching the number nonetheless.

**I don’t have access to your phone records. That’ll take time. What is this about?**

**Did you look at the link?** I asked.

There was silence for a while, before Mark replied.

**LOL. Looks like you have a fan.**

I shook my head as I read the message.

**There’s no reference to me on that forum. Not by name.**

**Shrug*. I know a copycat when I see one. Wait, is the one writing the story Beck?**

**You tell me** , I replied.

I spent the rest of the afternoon reading through the stories and the forum, until Beck called me down for dinner.

“Hey, you missed lunch, you know,” she chided, as I climbed down the stairs.

“What did you get?”

“Pizza,” she said, gesturing to the kitchen counter.

She took out a few plates and set them down on the counter, but as I settled into one of the bar stools around the counter, she put down her manuscript and turned to study me.

“Hey, how come none of these taboo stories were ever published? Doesn’t that genre sell like hotcakes?”

I tilted my head at her.

“Why do you know that?”

She shrugged.

“Been doing my research,” she said. “Besides, this story is like oh my god, so hot!”

She slid the manuscript across the table towards me, and as I glanced at it, I immediately recognized the story.

This was a good one.

“Hard to imagine they turned this down,” she said.

“I don’t think they did,” I replied, as I read a paragraph and felt a little stirring of nostalgia.

“Then why is it in the rejected pile?”

I sighed.

“I think this might have been one of the ones that your mom didn’t approve of,” I replied, and she glared at me.

“Are you kidding me?”

I shook my head at her.

“There were a few she’d never let me write, like ‘wife’s hot sister’ or ‘sexy mother-in-law’ type things. All of those sell pretty well, but; well, you know…”

“Okay, so publish them now?”

“She would think I was picking a fight with her on purpose if I did that.”

“Who cares what she thinks?” Beck shot back, and I chuckled at her.

“Hey, if you really wanna stay here while you go to college, you’re gonna have to start caring about what she thinks too.”

Beck shook her head at me.

“She can’t stop me. I’m eighteen.”

“She can’t,” I replied, “but she could probably make your life a living hell.”

She frowned, as she reached for the manuscript.

“This is so good, though. Except for this weird typo.”

“What weird typo? This was edited, I think.”

I glanced over her shoulder to study the page, but my eyes for a moment are drawn to the visible swell of breast inside of her cotton pajama top.

“Here,” she says, thankfully pulling me from my momentary indiscretion.

“That’s not a typo. It’s the sound of ‘thundering’.”

“Thundering? Wait, you’re saying that’s a word?”

I nodded, and she shot me a skeptical look.

“Say it, then,” she challenged, and as I moved back into my seat, I cleared my throat.

“Bababadalgharaghtakamminarronnkonnbronntonnerronntuonnthunntrovarrhounawnskawntoohoohoordenenthurnuk.”

Her eyes went wide as she followed along with my flawless enunciation of the word, and she laughed as I finished.

“What the hell is that supposed to be?”

“Thundering,” I said again. “James Joyce used several of them to represent the sounds associated with cataclysmic events, stuff like that. This one was the thunderclap that sounded when Adam and Eve were cast from paradise.”

“Holy shit; and you used it the first time Kathy kisses her brother! That’s brilliant!”

I smiled a little at the praise, and Beck shot me a wry look.

“A James Joyce reference, huh? Is that standard stuff for erotic literature?” she teased, and I shrugged.

“No matter what you write, it’s good to have a solid foundation. I mean, even if you’re writing trash, if you learn by reading trash, then you’ll just write trash that’s worse than trash.”

She giggled at me, then shot me a thoughtful look.

“So, I should start reading Joyce?” she asked, and I shook my head in response.

“Not necessarily. I mean, I do favor the modernists myself, but there are lots of places to build your foundation from. You remember Erica, right?”

“The ‘freaky porn lady’ that mom thought you were having an affair with?”

I nodded.

“She writes erotic stories about mythical creatures,” I explained.

“Like your unicorn story?”

I suppressed a groan at that, as I continued.

“Uh, yeah, but she started with the romantic poets; Wordsworth, Keats, you know, stuff like that.”

Beck studied me with a look of awe, as she shook her head disbelievingly.

“I have so much to learn,” she said, before moving to my side. “But I have the best teacher.”

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders from the side and gave me a quick hug, and I chuckled a little, but as she sauntered off, I stared after her, as that webpage came back to me.

Did Beck really write those stories?

There was no way that that could be a mere co-incidence.

And more importantly, who sent me that text?

I quickly finished up dinner, before heading back upstairs for my phone where a text from Mark awaited me.

**I think you need to have a chat with Beck about those stories…**

**Why? Did she write them?**

I hit send, then waited for a reply.

**Yeah. There’s a lot of traffic from your house to that Literotica page. It’s definitely hers. But that mystery man from Reddit isn’t you.**

I rolled my eyes.

**Of course it’s not me!**

**I had to check** , he replied with an awkwardly smiling emoji.

**Whoever it is, is trying to make her think it is you though. Which is why you need to talk to her.**

I shook my head at this.

How do I even have that conversation?

And those messages.

Some of them were outright… flirty.

 **Can’t you just get that profile taken down or something?** I asked.

**Can try, but this is dangerous. I think you need to bite the bullet and talk to her. If she thinks that is you, then imagine what that person could get her to do…**

**How do I even bring this up?** I ask.

 **Therapy. I couldn’t get tomorrow, but maybe the day after?** **I’ll make the appointment for both of you.**

I let out a sigh, as I tried to figure out how to have this conversation.

I didn’t want Beck to feel attacked, and she wasn’t the one who’d shared this with me.

That mystery number did.

I needed to figure out who that was. And what they wanted…

Beck stayed out of my hair for the rest of the night, but as I drifted off to sleep, the matter weighed heavily on my mind…

That, and apparently Beck’s stories, because I found myself waking up to a scene from one of them…

“Mmh,” the moan reflexively escapes my lips, as I feel a wetness engulf my stirring part.

 _Ohh my_ , I thought. _Lucid dreams are the best, but damn… do they usually feel so good?_

My cock responds to the stimulation, growing to full mast, and the wetness releases me for a moment, as a probing tongue flicks against my sensitive glans.

“Mm, take me back in,” I plead, and to my delight, my ethereal playmate obliges, as I slip once more between her lips.

The space is delightful; warm, slippery, and as I slide deeper in, I feel the tight space of her throat wrapping around my tip, and I long to press further in, but the momentary gasp and sound of gagging stirs me from my reverie.

I reach down, and find a head where a specter ought to have been.

“Nnggh.”

The grunt comes from beneath my sheets, and I stare down, my eyes now adjusting to the darkness of my room.

A head-sized bulge between my legs, bobbing and moving to the rhythmic movements that pleasured me.

My hand grasps a handful of hair, and I let out a low groan as the sucking momentarily intensifies, and a tongue slides against the sensitive underside of my cock.

But as I throw off the covers, and my mystery consort comes into view, a gasp escapes my lips.

“Beck… no,” I manage, but my hands retain their grasp on her hair.

Her eyes have that glassy look, but they’re locked onto mine as she sucks me wantonly, and the image burns into me, and sets into motion an unstoppable chain reaction.

The warmth of her lips.

The probing of her tongue.

A stirring deep inside my balls, and a sensation along the length of my shaft so pleasurable that my mind goes hazy.

I let loose a long orgasmic cry, and Beck holds me as deeply into her throat as she can manage as the first spurt of cum fires into her throat, and she begins to suck again, moaning as my cum continues to spurt forth, and swallowing each one with a wanton desire.

She sucks and sucks until I can cum no more, and then she slurps up what remains of the dribble mixed with spit, before sitting up, and wiping at her lips, and shooting me a seductive look.

She’s naked, and the sight of her naked breasts as she sits provocatively between my legs causes my cock to twitch, despite just having unloaded everything it could muster.

I have no idea what to even say, when she gets up, and without looking back, exits my room.

I regain my breathing, then follow her, but I get to the hallway just as she disappears to her own room, and shuts the door.

It takes some time before I can find the courage to move, but I hear nothing, and after sitting around and listening for some sign of movement, I eventually collapse onto my bed, and drift back off to sleep.

***

I woke up to the gleeful sound of laughter; of giggling filled with girlish excitement, and I rolled over with a groan to check the time on my phone.

Just after ten.

I’d overslept, even though it didn’t matter, but as my midnight rendezvous returned to me, I shot up.

Was that a dream?

It seemed hopeful to think so.

I reached into my pants, searching for some sign of night terrors, but my part seemed clean…

Although, she did suck me quite thoroughly when-

Agh!

I feel a moment of agony as the mere thought causes me to stir.

Maybe I should just put that out of my mind, and get back to the present predicament…

Beck was being stalked, and by someone who wanted her to believe they were me.

Not to mention the fact that she was writing father/daughter incest erotica.

Hell, even the sleepwalking was nothing to sneeze at either.

I sighed.

Things were so much simpler before she came here.

Simpler, if less exciting…

But did I truly prefer that to my current situation?

I was afraid of hurting Bell with my unnatural thirsting, but what if the greater thirst was hers?

That was scarier in its own right, but had my writings sown the seed of her desire?

If that was the case, then I had to face this.

Face her.

No matter how uncomfortable or terrifying the concept.

I climbed out of bed, then headed to the bathroom for my morning cleansing rituals, and Beck came upstairs as soon as she heard me.

“Hey! Ciara is here already. I hope you don’t mind,” she said.

“Ish fine,” I said, before spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye for some indication that she was aware of what had transpired in the cover of night, but she came over and kissed me on the cheek, then skipped away happily without another word.

I finished up what I was doing, then headed downstairs.

“Hey, you must be Ciara,” I said.

The girl was pretty, with thick silky dark hair, and cute bangs that fell about her round cheeks rather cutely, and she quickly bounced to her feet.

“Oh my god! Mr. Bloom. Can I call you Mr. B?”

I nodded shyly, as she gushed.

“I can’t believe it’s you! In the flesh. I love your stories!”

“I hope you’re old enough to read them,” I warned, and she waved away the suggestion.

“She’s old enough to be in them,” Beck said with a wink, and I felt my stomach lurch a little at that.

“Beck~,” the girl complained, as she swatted her friend, and blushed.

“Sorry~. I’m in a mood again since we’ve been reading all morning,” she explained, gesturing to the manuscripts that were sprawled all across the living room floor.

“I see that,” I said, examining the pile, and hoping that Beck had at least hidden away my shameful unicorn story.

“These are amazing! I have no idea why they aren’t published,” the girl gushed.

“She really likes the elf princess story,” Beck explained.

“Oh my god, I love that she isn’t white,” Ciara chipped in, and I chuckled.

“Well, no one ever said that they had to be.”

“The way you describe her too, is just soo sexy!” she continued, and I blushed at the compliment, rubbing the back of my head as I did.

 _I think I like this girl_ , I thought, and Beck smiled happily, as she seemed to sense my approval.

She moved to my side and gave me a quick hug, followed by another kiss on the cheek.

“Come on, you need to see the unicorn story,” Beck said, and I frowned.

“No- Beck, wait!”

But the girl was already at her side.

“They’re not humanoid. Oh my God!”

“No humans in this one. Period.”

Ciara’s eyes lit up, and I groaned as I slinked off to the kitchen and put up a cup of coffee.

As the two girls continued to talk about my stories, I figured it would be best to leave them to their own devices, so I took my coffee upstairs, then grabbed my phone.

**Hey. I left some money by the phonebook. Feel free to order whatever you want for lunch.**

I sent the message to Beck, and she replied almost immediately.

**Not gonna join us? We were just thinking about going for a swim.**

**Don’t wanna get in the way** , I typed, and she replied with a series of angry emojis.

**I can’t show off my awesome dad if he’s hiding in his room!**

**I’ll come down in a bit** , I replied, and she sent me a pouting emoji in response, before thankfully leaving it at that, but as another series of giggles came echoing to me up the stairs, something occurred to me.

“Mr. B, huh…?”

She sure seemed familiar with my work too.

I pulled out my phone, then pulled up that reddit thread, and noticed immediately that there was a new post.

The time stamp was from last night, sometime before midnight, and as I read it, I gulped.

_//_

_Nude Day Seduction._

_“Oh my God,” Beck cried. “You’re not serious!”_

_“What? It’s an actual thing, you know? July fourteenth; it’s national nude day!”_

_I cast a tentative look through the window as the black-haired vixen undoes the strings of her bikini top, and lets the material fall to the ground. She goes for the ties on her bikini bottoms, but not before casting a teasing look backwards, to the window from which I was watching, my fat cock stirring to its full ten-inch mast. She winks, before spreading her legs a little, and letting the bottoms drop into a heap beside her top, bending over seductively to scoop up the skimpy pile of cloth._

_Maybe I should take some cold drinks out there for the girls, I thought, though it’ll take much more than that to cool off the heat that was rising up through me._

_//_

I shook my head.

July fourteenth… that was today, wasn’t it?

Thoughts are running through my mind at a million miles an hour, when I hear the girls outside.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun!”

“What if my dad sees you?”

Beck’s voice, but I can hear it.

That strained tone, as if it were a line rehearsed.

_Fucking hell, Beck. What are you thinking?_

I pulled out my phone, and messaged Mark.

**Beck has a friend over. Track her data, will ya? I think she might be our guy…**

I moved to the window next to the door that opened to the balcony, and I could see Beck casting those constant stares in the direction of my room.

 _Fucking hell_ , I thought, as I took a deep breath, leaning against the wall, not looking outside.

“He can watch if he wants to. I don’t mind,” Ciara says, and the girls giggle.

“Oh my god, you’re really doing it!”

“I am~,” the girl sang. “Are you joining me?”

A knot forms in my stomach.

_Oh god, please no._

“I would, but I’m not half as well-endowed as you are.”

“Oh, come on, it’s national _nude day_ , not national ‘only if you’re past this cup size expose yourself’ day.”

Bell giggled, and after a tense twenty seconds, I take a tentative peek outside, long enough to spot the two topless backs facing the house.

Breathe, I tell myself, when my phone pings.

 _Message from Beck_.

**Hey, daddy. Could you bring us some drinks? I promise it’ll be worth your while~.**

A series of suggestive emojis follow the message, and I crouch down to the floor.

Get it together; you need to pull Beck aside and tell her about Ciara…

Never mind that that flawless body is on full display.

God, the sparkly sheen of her wet body, glistening in the sun…

Those supple, kissable breasts… water droplets dripping off of them like little dewdrops, sweeter than the tastiest honeysuckle nectar.

Thank god I’m on the ground, because my knees would have just given out under me.

I’m still trying to figure out what to do when the doorbell rings.

FUCK!

The doorbell!

I darted downstairs, and headed for the door to find a delivery guy who sort of frowns when I answer the door.

“Is this the right place?” he asked, obviously expecting a pair of giggling girls, and as I shoot him a bit of a warning glare, he quickly takes the money and hands over the food, before scurrying off.

“Is that for us?” A voice suddenly asked, and I jumped out of my skin, almost dropping the food bundle in my hand.

I turned slowly, and sure enough, Ciara is standing there, naked as the day she was born.

 _Man, was her description in that story accurate_ , I thought, as her chocolatey skin tone and those full, sizeable breasts make me back away instinctively until I hit the door.

“Uh, yes. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were-”

“It’s fine. We wouldn’t mind if you came down and joined us either,” she said.

She moved towards me, and I suppressed a whine as she takes the food package from me, then heads back to the counter, and I watch the sashaying sway of her hips, and those full, round buttocks as she leaves.

She takes a look back, then making sure that Beck is still in the pool, she shoots me a suggestive look.

“You know… I know I was supposed to say the line about being wet and not because of the pool, but I didn’t think I’d get this excited over just standing here naked like this. You sure know how to write a sexy scenario…” she said.

Wait, write?

I shook my head, the confusion on my face evident, as it puts the brake on Ciara’s confidence.

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted?” she asked, and I blinked several times in response.

“You didn’t write it either…” I breathed, and her jaw dropped in response.

I pulled out my phone, then held up the message that led me to that thread, and Ciara’s hands cover her mouth.

“Wait… all those things you said you wanted to do to me. That… that wasn’t you?”

I shook my head, and suddenly she brings her hands up over her breasts.

“Oh god, I’m making a fool of myself!” she cried out.

I spotted some towels on the rails just outside, and I quickly moved over to retrieve one, handing it to Ciara who quickly covered.

“I’m so sorry!” she began, and I shook my head again.

“It’s alright. I understand; someone tricked you… it’s fine. Everything will be fine.”

She seemed on the verge of tears, when suddenly, her head turned in Beck’s direction.

“Oh my god, that means…”

Her expression was one of pure horror, and she teared up again.

“Mr. B, let me talk to her for a sec, please?”

I nodded, heading for the stairs as she went outside.

I took one more look as I reached the foot of the stairs, and I see Beck with that playful look on her face, but her expression changes as soon as she catches sight of Ciara’s expression.

Her eyes flickered to me for a second, and I quickly headed upstairs.

There were no more girlish squeals of delight, and after twenty or so minutes, I heard the sound of the front door opening, then closing shut.

I held my breath, waiting for the sound of footsteps padding their way up the stairs, but the sound never came.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

‘Receiving call from Mark’, it said, and I hit answer.

“Hey.”

“Dude, you are not gonna fucking believe this. Beck’s friend is clean, by the way, but we got your guy.”

“What? Who is it?”

“Dudeeee, it’s Steve!”

I blinked several times as I struggled to process the words.

“Bell’s husband, Steve?” I clarify.

“Yeah!”

I shake my head disbelievingly.

“How could you know this?”

“Because~, he sent your story to Beck! Earlier this year. We tracked an e-mail on Beck’s phone back to an account tied to him.”

“What?”

“The account was a burner, but he used it to pay for cam models. And get this! To make that reddit profile.”

“Wait, you still have a tap on Bell’s house?” I asked, and he chuckled, a little nervously.

“Technically, we never got rid of it? And their security is crap. Honestly, I feel no remorse.”

I shook my head in response.

“So, he’s been catfishing Beck?”

“ _And_ her friend.”

I shook my head disbelievingly.

“Can we do anything?” I asked.

I knew nothing that Mark had gotten from his hacking would be useable as actual evidence, as getting him fired and in a lot of trouble would be the only way to use any of that.

“You can. The evidence is on Beck’s phone. Take that to the cops, and they can track him down themselves.”

I sighed.

“But she’s eighteen,” I said.

“Step-daughter. Not as legal as you think. Also, I’m sure Beck is gonna feel very differently about those posts when she finds out who’s been actually writing them.”

Guess we’d have to have that talk anyway, huh…

“Thanks Mark.”

“No problemo, and for the love of God, write a fucking book about this!”

“I’ll think about it,” I said, as I hung up.

Beck still hadn’t come upstairs, and as I headed down, I saw her sitting at the kitchen counter, a shell-shocked look on her face as she sat in front of a stack of manuscripts.

“I was so sure that I’d find it in here,” she said, as I moved to join her at the counter-table.

“Find what?”

“The story… with me.”

I felt my chest tighten at the mention, and Beck shook her head despondently.

“I wanted to believe this so bad… you had no idea what I was about, but I wanted it so bad. I kept telling myself you were acting like that because you were just playing hard to get. God, it should have been obvious, but I just kept embarrassing myself cuz I was too blind to see it.”

She covered her face with her hands, then let out a sigh.

“I’ll block… whoever that is,” she began-

“It’s Steve.”

I blurted it out without thinking, and she stared at me in shock.

“Wha-? Are you sure?”

I nodded.

“My agent did some digging,” I said. “Don’t block him or anything, we might need your accounts to press actual charges.”

“Fucking fuck…”

Her eyes teared up, and she ran her hands through her hair.

“He kept trying to convince me that you were some kind of pervert. Because of your writing. Now I get it. He wanted me to do something so he could have mom take me away from you for good!”

I tilted my head at her.

Was that his plan?

Doesn’t seem like a good plan.

I mean, he had to be counting on Beck developing something… enough to try this?

Or, maybe he thought I’d bite and take the bait with Ciara…

She was young, _and_ Beck’s friend.

That would have been enough to convince Bell to try for a restraining order.

“Were the stories really yours? The ‘Daddys_little_girl’ ones, I mean?”

“Ugh, kill me now…” she groaned, burying her face into her hands.

“Were they?”

She nodded timidly, and I bit my lip, as I thought about it.

“Why’d you write them?” I asked.

“I-I thought you’d like it. After I saw that story about me. I thought you’d sent it, but I guess Steve must have set that up, huh? Probably wrote the damn thing himself…”

I looked away, then took a deep breath in.

“Actually, he didn’t write it. I did.”

She perked up at this, then turned to study me.

“What?”

I cleared my throat, as I continued.

“I wrote it, but never planned to use it, so I threw it away… I thought no one would have ever seen it, but… I guess I was wrong.”

She shook her head.

“How did Steve get it?”

“Probably hacked my computer. Mark monitors all of my activity, so he saw it too, but I thought it was just him…”

I let out a sigh, and she studied me.

“Why’d you write it?”

“Probably cuz I’m a horrible human being?” I offered, shrugging, and she shook her head.

“You’re not, but… why, exactly?”

I shifted uncomfortably.

“I guess I’d been thinking about you a bit at the time…”

“Thinking about me… like that?”

“Sort of,” I answered.

“What do you mean, ‘sort of’?”

I let out another sigh… might as well get it all out.

“Just- before I begin; I’ve already booked us some therapy to deal with all this, but I’ll also understand if you don’t wanna stay here anymore,” I began, and she quickly shook her head.

“Forget that for now, just tell me what you were gonna…”

I nodded.

“When you started coming here, since… you know, your eighteenth birthday; you’d sleepwalk. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, all you did was some house chores; clean, wash dishes, that kind of thing… except, you’d always strip before doing it.”

“What? As in, completely nude?”

I nodded.

“Maybe it’s because I’m a terrible father, or because you have the body of a goddess, I dunno… but, it drove me crazy, and I ended up writing that story.”

Beck laughed so quickly it came out as a half-snort.

“You wrote that because you saw me naked? Wait, that’s how you felt? Those descriptions in the story?”

I nodded reluctantly.

“Wow…” she breathed. “You know, I was really hating myself just now, because I thought if Steve wrote that, then I’m dumb, because that writing made me feel… so many things. New things that scared me-”

“I’m sorry,” I began-

“-and turned me on,” she admitted, and I eyed her uncertainly. “That was why I was so desperate to find it.”

I shook my head at her.

Not only had I failed to control my impulses, but I’d failed Beck as a father too, by exposing her to my own dark desires and allowing that to corrupt her as well.

“Beck, do you really wanna be a writer?” I asked, and she quickly nodded.

“God, yes. I really love your stories, and not just because there’s a bunch of sex in them.”

I nodded, making up my mind.

We’d find a way to deal with it, because I wanted Beck to remain in my life.

“Okay, then we’ll deal with this. But the flirting has to stop,” I said.

She frowned a little, then nodded, a bit reluctantly.

“And the fake sleepwalking. You can’t ever do what you did last night, not ever again.”

“Last night?”

She shook her head, her confusion visible, and my eyes momentarily shot open before I could control my reaction.

“Fuck,” I cursed under my breath, turning away from her. “You were really sleepwalking…”

“What did I do?”

She leapt to her feet, and circled the counter to meet my gaze.

“What did I do?”

I shook my head, words failing to find me, until I remembered the scene from the story that we had basically played out.

I gestured to her phone.

“The story,” I said. “Mine.”

She nodded, retrieving the story then handing the phone to me, and I quickly scrolled through the pages until I came to the scene, then I quickly highlighted the section that had mirrored our encounter.

I started passing the phone to her, but I lost my nerve at the last second, and left the device on the countertop as I darted for the stairs and into my room.

Fuck, fuck. Fuck!

I shut the door, then slumped down against it.

Steve had been right, huh…

I’d really violated my own daughter.

I felt like crying, but the tears wouldn’t come, though the padding of footsteps climbing the staircase did.

“Dad?”

I didn’t respond.

I didn’t deserve to be someone to whom that word applied…

“I think I get what you’re feeling right now, but if this is really what happened, then I think I deserve a proper explanation. I’ll give you ten minutes, okay? But then I want you to come downstairs and face me properly.”

She turned and left.

Face her, huh?

She was right… she deserved at least that much.

 _God, I hate myself_ , I thought, but I slowed my breathing, and calmed down a bit, as I prepared to do as she’d asked.

I eased the door open, and stepped outside, only to find that the lights had been turned off.

I shook my head, then started down the stairs, but as I got to the bottom and looked across the room to the kitchen, I saw her standing there by the kitchen sink, and that anxiety gripped me again, as she was stark naked.

She turned her head in my direction as she heard me coming down the stairs, and wagged her bottom subtly, putting her already enticing form on display.

“Happy nude day!” she called, smiling proudly as she did.

“What are you doing?” I asked, and she shrugged casually.

“Getting my fair share? The way I see it, you got to live out one of your fantasies, through me no less, so I should get to live out one of mine. Now come over here and give your sexy naked daughter a hug,” she explained.

I swallowed uncomfortably, my part already stirring, but the anxiety I felt didn’t cripple me this time.

I mean, she wasn’t sleepwalking or at the mercy of unreciprocated desires here, was she?

This was by choice.

Her choice; and she was the one making the request.

I nodded slowly, as I shambled across the room, but as I got to the kitchen, she stopped me.

“Uh-uh,” she said. “In _my_ fantasy, my daddy is naked too.”

I freeze, shaking my head disapprovingly.

I want to say that’s going too far, but I’d stuffed my cock down my daughter’s throat last night, and unloaded a frosty serving of cum onto her tonsils…

There is a look in her eye that is daring me to deny her, and for a moment, I see my own simmering lust reflected in her gaze.

I start with the t-shirt, and I see shudders run up her spine as my chest and shoulders come into view.

They weren’t broad and muscular like those protagonists of my stories, but I’d never been the type to develop flab, and swimming did help me to stay fit.

Her eyes flicked to my pants, and she licked her lips as I placed my thumbs on the inside of the waistband, and slipped the material past my knees, and to the floor around my ankles.

I stepped out of them, taking off my socks as I did, but as I stood there for her approval, she merely nodded to the final remaining piece.

“Lose the shorts, buster,” she said, and I suppressed a sigh.

I stripped it off in one move, then stood upright, opening my palms to her and holding my hands out at the sides in a show of surrender.

She was grinning, and I began to wonder if I’d ever seen my little girl look upon anything with such sheer elation.

Does it make you that happy?

To see your father naked, his stiffening rod betraying his own illicit adoration for your naked form?

The answer was yes, apparently, and she beckoned me closer with a nod, turning her head away from me as she did.

I moved slowly, and a shiver ran up her spine again as she waited in anticipation for my touch.

I placed a hand on her hip first, and I felt a shudder of my own.

Oh my… that creamy thigh.

It was a dream, and the skin was every bit as silky smooth as I imagined it to be, and a warmth radiated from it that just begged my hand to skim the surface.

I let the hand slip around her front to her stomach, and she made a soft cooing sound as my body made contact with hers from behind.

“Oh, daddy,” she moaned.

I instinctively buried my face into her neck, and she reached behind, and wrapped a hand around my head, while the other moved to join the hand on her stomach.

“I go to bed every night thinking about this,” she admitted, and I shook my head a little, letting my lips brush absently against that long expanse of kissable skin along her neck.

I sighed.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that… I mean, would you have ever done that if not for that story?”

“I’d spent years yearning for you, and never knowing how to express it. Your story just gave me some direction, but I think I would have gotten there anyway. By the way, the daddy in my story would be cupping my breast,” she said, and I sighed, nuzzling her neck again as I let my hand roam, tentatively seeking the fleshy mound on her chest.

The first time I’d felt it had been through an accidental touch, but the sensation had been no less electric.

This time, I let my hands roam a bit, enjoying that feel of the outer swell of fattiness, before reaching up and taking the small, perky thing into my palm.

“Mmh,” she moaned. “That feels good.”

She turned her head, and kissed me, and I felt another shudder, this time matched by one of her own.

“I just kissed you,” she admitted, blushing cutely.

“How far do you plan on taking this?” I asked.

With clothing shed, and caresses and kisses being exchanged, the line had been irreversibly blurred, and I needed to know because hurting this delicate creature was the last thing I could ever conceive of, and clearly, I couldn’t be trusted to control my own impulses...

“For starters, I want what you already experienced. An orgasm,” she said. “But if I said I wanted more; would you deny me?”

Deny you?

I’d rip out my own heart and hand it to you right now if you asked.

“For tonight, you can have whatever you want… anything beyond that will require a bit more consideration. And not the kind that happens between two naked people who’re only thinking about fucking each other’s brains out.”

She giggled at that, then took a look around.

“Anything, huh? Well, right now, I feel like dancing,” she said, and I sighed as she moved to our home entertainment hub, and grabbed her phone, fiddling with it until a low beep sounded, letting her know that it had connected to the sound system.

She tapped away at her phone, and as a song began to play, she pulled me to the space between the television set and the sofa.

“You’re _going_ to dance with me,” she said, her eyes sparkly, and I nodded as I gave in to her demand.

The song has a catchy kind of beat to it that leads into a synth-pop riff with a surprisingly eighties vibe to it despite the modern fluidity of its production, and I tilt my head at it with interest.

“What is this?” I ask, as she bounced back and forth to the beat.

“Blinding lights,” she answered, but my eyes are already drawn to the bouncing of her breasts as she shifts rhythmically, playfully, in that carefree way that only a teenage girl can, to the catchy tune.

“Come on,” she said, pulling me with her, and I find my resistance giving way to the infectiousness of her playful mood.

I tried to match her movements, and she giggled gleefully, spinning before pulling my arms around her.

She spun around, her eyes sparkly and locked onto my own, and again, I tried my best to match her movements, though her enthusiasm still evaded me.

“Come on, loosen those legs up, old man!”

~ I’ve been tryna call ~

I shake my head at her.

~ I been on my own for long enough ~

“For dancing?” I ask.

~ Maybe you can show me how to love ~

“And more-

~ maybe ~

“-maybe~,” she sings along with the song, suggestively.

I wet my lips instinctively at the prospect, and she smiled as we danced.

~ I'm going through withdrawals ~

~ You don't even have to do too much ~

~ You can turn me on with just a touch, baby ~

She sings the final line along with song, batting her eyes at me suggestively as she pulled me into her arms, and I kiss her, finding myself losing any will to resist what’s about to come.

We danced for a bit, before we ended up losing sight of the song as we kept stealing kisses, and finally, she turned off the music, panting a little as she studied me.

“I want my backrub,” she declared, pushing past me as she retrieved a pillow from the sofa, before sprawling out on her stomach before me as she had that day.

“Didn’t you say these backrubs were pretext for sex?” she asked, turning to shoot me a wink, as I moved to sit beside her.

“I did...”

“You know, when you said that the first time, it took every ounce of self-control I had not to just say ‘well, perfect then’.”

She giggled as she lay flat on the floor, and I moved to straddle her.

I reached out and let my hands trail along the smooth skin of her back, and as my fingers explored the surface, I marveled at the sheer perfection in my grasp.

Every muscle, every sinew.

The way her clavicle and shoulder blades connected to make that flawless, delicate frame.

I pressed my thumb into the muscles there, and worked them in firm, circular strokes, applying pressure into the flesh and along the lines of bone, and she let out a low sexy moan of satisfaction.

“There’s a fantasy I never dared to write, but I need it to happen,” Beck admitted, in between those sexy moans.

“What is it?”

“To get a back-rub like this from you, but in front of mom. Except, I’m gonna moan waay more exaggeratedly than this.”

I chuckled.

“That’s… borderline evil. Did you always feel that way towards your mother?”

“Confession time,” she said. “I caught mom cheating on you, before the divorce.”

I paused my massage for a moment.

‘Why didn’t you tell me’ is on the tip of my tongue, but I resumed the massage as I quickly realized it didn’t matter anymore.

“Ironic, considering how many accusations I had to answer over Erica.”

She sighed.

“I took her side for a long time, because she really convinced me that you’d always been cheating, and doing worse things. But I figured it out eventually.”

“So, you resent her for that?”

She shook her head.

“She was unhappy. I can’t hate her for that. But I can hate her for taking my daddy away from me. That one she did out of spite.”

She moaned, then wiggled her hips a little, forcing me further down, until that alluring swell of ass presented itself to me, and I had to close my mouth to stop drool from leaking out onto her.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Beck said. “I’m taking back what was stolen from me.”

She stretched a bit, as she pushed herself up on her arms, and then looked over her shoulder, and I reached under her, and grasped her breasts, massaging them a little, and she cooed appreciatively in response.

“Did mom get this kind of massage?”

I laughed a little.

“She’d have swat my hand away if I’d done that.”

“Good,” Beck said, as she moved her legs out from under me, and I leaned back and appreciated the view as she spread them apart, moving to her knees as she did.

Her pussy lips were slightly parted, and there was a little droplet of moisture there, between the lips, and moved by the uncontrollable urge to taste it, I moved in and planted a sucking kiss, slurping up the dewdrop as I did.

“Mmh, god!” she cried out, looking over her back at me with a seductive look.

She was biting her lip, and she waggled her butt a little as she did.

“Don’t I look delicious, daddy?” she asked playfully, and I nodded.

“Delicious enough to eat right up.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get it,” she said, wagging her butt at me again as she did.

I leaned in and this time placed a tentative kiss there, and she moaned again.

Her lips were puffy, and her mound swollen with desire, and slightly wet from the juices of her overflowing lust, and I lapped it all up hungrily.

I licked at it like a dog, interspersed with deep sucking kisses that produced low growling sounds of appreciation, and I let my hands roam along the smooth expanses of skin along her legs, bare and naked to my probing stare and wandering touch.

This meal was the thing forbidden to me above all others, yet I had craved it so much, and as I indulged my illicit desires and satiated my carnal appetite, I wondered what the ‘thundering’ associated with this act would sound like.

 _Maybe Milly Bloom was the only thing poor old Leopold really needed_ , I thought, with some amusement.

“Mmh!”

Beck let loose another sexual moan, and I drank it in with the same impassioned hunger as my devouring of her most sacred place.

I moved my head side to side as I brushed my lips across her slit, and she moaned again as I entered her with my tongue.

Her head was pressed into the nook of her arm, which rested on the floor, and she let out another squeak as my tongue slipped from between her lips and teased the little bud at the beginning of her slit.

I planted a kiss against it, and she moaned, this time a low, deep growl, as I began to tongue the sensitive spot. I flicked against it several times, before moving to plant a few kisses against her lips, then returning to it again. It was driving her crazy, and she was pressing into me now, smearing her succulent juices all over my face.

I kept up the assault, and as her hips began to move, I focused my attention on her clit, and she began to moan loudly as she came.

I licked until the moaning stopped, then gave her one final kiss, as she collapsed onto her side, panting.

Beck was such a cute girl, but as she lay there before me, naked, a little a sheen of sweat matting her hair to her brow, and her hair disheveled in that ‘freshly fucked’ way, I marveled at what an erotic sight it made.

My eyes flicked to the heaving of her chest, and as my cock twitch in response, she smiled.

“You’re not done with me yet, are you daddy?”

I studied her, a bit uncertainly.

I knew what she wanted to hear, but truthfully, I could never move to oblige without an explicit invitation to do so.

Beck saw the look in my eyes, and smiled teasingly as she sat up.

“I want you to make me ‘daddy’s girl’,” she said. “Can you do that?”

I smiled, nodding, and she climbed to her feet, a little shakily, before taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

She paused for a moment at my bedroom, and shot me a teasing look, before opting for her room.

She led me to the bed, and as I sat there, completely nude, she knelt before me.

“I can’t believe I sleep-sucked you,” Beck said, and I rubbed the back of my head nervously. “Did you like it?”

“Like it? I thought I’d died and gone to heaven,” I replied.

“Are you gonna write a story about it?”

I shook my head.

“We need to be careful about this,” I warned, and she pouted.

“Fine. Maybe I’ll write about it then.”

I shrugged.

“As long as you change the names,” I said, and she blushed.

“I only kept the name to get your attention.”

“Well, you’ve got it,” I said, and she smiled, as she grabbed my cock and began to fiddle with it a little playfully.

For a moment, I was caught off-guard by how childish the act seemed, but the cute mannerism only added to the eroticism of the sight.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m not gonna blow you,” she said, as she sat upright on her knees, bringing her supple young breasts into view, and I let out an appreciative moan as she rubbed the length of my cock along the fatty mounds of flesh.

I was about to ask what her intentions were, then, but she forestalled my question by climbing on top of me, her eyes set on my lips.

She kissed me, taking my hand and bringing it to rest on her breast, as she reached back, and positioned my cock against her slit.

“Ohh, daddy,” she moaned into my lips, as she slowly dragged her pussy against the length of my shaft.

I kneaded the breast in my hand, taking the perky nipple between my fingers, as I moaned in response to the stimulation.

My hips flexed almost involuntarily, driven by the instinctive desire to penetrate that forbidden space.

“I know you said that we’d talk about this when we’re in a slightly more lucid state, but I need to hear something from you right now.”

I studied her, an almost desperate look on my face as my cock brushed against her slit again, tantalizingly close to that entrance that it longed to invade.

“What?” I asked.

“I want to be daddy’s girl,” Beck said, “but not just that. I want to be daddy’s _only_ girl.”

“Of course, baby. I’ve never even had anyone but your mom,” I said, but she shook her head as she ground against my cock again.

I could feel a little chill, as the juices dripping from her coated my cock, and stood out in the cold, night air.

“Things are going to change around here. I’ll see to that myself,” she said proudly. “But no matter who comes into your life, and more importantly, no matter _who_ you fuck, I’m your only girl. No one else.”

I shook my head at her.

“Sweetie, there’s not gonna be anyon-”

She put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

“Aren’t I your princess, daddy?”

I nodded slowly, hypnotically, as she continued to rub her lips along my shaft.

“And, won’t you do anything for your princess?” she asked.

I nodded again.

“Then from now on, you’ll do what I tell you.”

“Yes. Anything,” I repeated, desperately now, and she smiled wickedly, as she looked back at where our bodies connected deliciously.

“You want to slide your cock inside of me, don’t you daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Inside of your daughter’s tight, little pussy?”

I nodded again, desperate now.

“Yes!”

“Well, if you want to slide your cock inside of me, daddy; then I have to hear you say it. Say that your cock belongs to me,” she said, and I groaned, as her sliding brought her lips to my cockhead, and she adjusted her hips to let it press just against her entrance.

“Oh god, baby. My cock belongs to you,” I groaned, as I felt the lips part just subtly around the engorged head of my tip.

“Say my name, daddy,” she crooned.

“Beck!”

“Mmh, say it daddy!”

“My cock belongs to Beck!” I cried out, and a pleasurable shudder fluttered through my very being as her lips parted, and my rigid meat slid slowly, deeply into her warm, slippery tunnel.

The sensation almost made me cum instantly, and I stopped moving, panting, struggling to compose myself as I remained there, held pleasurably within that most intimate embrace.

Beck shuddered, stimulating me as she did, and I flinched, fearful that even the slightest movement would catapult me beyond the point of no return.

“Your cock is inside of me, daddy,” she said, and she sat up, placing her hands against my chest, and looking down at me with a cute, teasing smile.

I stared up at her, having regained use of my mental faculties, and I saw again that look of pure satisfaction on her face.

She wanted this as much as I did, didn’t she?

I placed a hand on her hip, and she moaned softly as she adjusted herself, then started moving.

“I’m fucking my daddy,” Beck said. “I’m riding his cock! And it feels so fucking good!

“Beck,” is all I can manage, as the pleasure overwhelms me.

I throw my head back, and bite down on my fingers as I struggle to fight the oncoming orgasm.

“Beck, I’m so close-”

“I know, daddy. Do it. Cum inside of me. Fill your princess up with your seed!”

I let out a grunting cry as my orgasm comes, and Beck cries out as well, sinking onto me just as the first spurt of cum shoots deep into her womb.

“Oh my god!” she screams, before working her hips against me, grinding, and milking me of my orgasmic offering.

Rope after rope of thick, creamy, cum shoots deep inside of her, and her moans become delirious almost, her body shuddering as she climaxed; her second orgasm reaching in time to meet my own.

“Oh daddy,” she moaned, as she collapsed on top of me, and she took a quick look back to where my cock still remained buried inside of her.

“That feels soo good,” she said. “I want you to stay inside of me forever.”

“Was that safe?” I asked, a little worriedly, and she nodded.

“I’m on birth control,” she said dismissively, but as I shot her a sharp look, she sighed. “Fine, we’ll be more careful next time.”

“Next time, huh?”

I chuckled a little, brushing some of the hair out of her face, then kissing her on the forehead.

“You’re mine now, aren’t you?” she asked, and as I nodded, she smiled happily, burying her head into my neck. “Now I have what mommy never will ever again,” she continued, and I stroked her back reassuringly.

We remained like that for some time, and I’m not quite sure when, but eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up, however, it was to the familiar sensation of wetness wrapped around my cock, and I looked down to find Beck sucking on me wantonly, with that wicked look on her face.

“About time,” she said.

“What time is it?”

“A little before eleven,” she answered. “Mom tried to call, and it woke me up, so I paid the bitch back by sucking her man’s cock.”

I chuckled at her.

“I’m beginning to think that you harbor more resentment for her than I ever did.”

She smiled happily, as if that were a compliment.

“Come on,” she said, taking my hand and pulling me up, and I got up with some reluctance.

“Where are we going?” I asked, but she merely turned and shot me a teasing look that said ‘you’ll see’ as she took me to my room, but rather than stop off at the bed, she headed for the balcony that overlooked the deck and swimming pool at the back of the house.

“Don’t you want to put something on?” I asked, and she put her hands on her hips, and shook her head disapprovingly at me.

“It’s still national nude day,” she said. “And I’m not gonna be satisfied unless I announce my victory to the world, at least, a little bit.”

I studied her with interest, as she moved to the balcony, and beckoned for me to follow.

“To the world, or our neighbors?” I asked.

Sure, most people didn’t really look over here, but we were in plain sight, and naked to their prying eyes.

But Beck planned on showing off more than just her nakedness, as she spread her legs, then slipped a hand to her sex, and splayed her pussy lips, revealing the pink inside and the little hole that awaited the missing piece that fit inside snugly.

I stroked myself in anticipation, and grinned.

“Did you want to be my princess, or my elven princess?” I asked, and her eyes went sparkly.

“Oh, but Mr. Goblin. I’m just an innocent teenage girl who knows not the touch of a man… what are you planning on doing with that thing?”

I giggled at her, and she smiled as I moved to meet her, my cockhead aimed at her pussy.

She arched her back and cocked her hips back to receive me, and as I slid inside of her again, I reached under her arms and fondled her breasts.

“By the way, I have no idea who this virgin princess is, because my daughter sure wasn’t,” I teased, and she turned back, and shot me a naughty look.

“So what? You weren’t either, whore,” she said, giggling at me.

I rested a hand on her butt cheek, and fondled her breast with the other as I began to fuck her.

“I don’t think I can hate your mom anymore,” I admitted, and she shot me a pouty look.

“Why not?”

“Because she gave birth to the most perfect girl I could have asked for,” I said, and Beck cooed pleasurably in response.

“I think I can still hate her,” she said. “Although, even if she were the perfect wife, and you were still married, I was still gonna steal her man as soon as I could.”

She shot me a teasing look, and I responded by groping her roughly, and she let out a louder squeak as the slapping of skin against skin became more pronounced.

“You might want to muffle those screams,” I said, and Beck shot me a wicked grin.

“I plan on screaming at the top of my lungs, actually,” she teased, and I shot her a disapproving look, smacking her ass as I did.

“Yeah, fucking spank me. I’ve waited eighteen years for it,” she said.

“Fuck,” I cursed, as a curtain being pulled subtly aside drew my eye. “We have an audience.”

Beck followed my gaze, then turned and watched me with an evil look.

She arched her back, baring her breasts on full display to our ‘guest’, and they were swinging wildly in time to the slap-slap of skin smacking obscenely against wet skin.

“Fuck me like an animal,” Beck pleaded. “They don’t have to know… that I’m your daughter. But let them know… that you’re making this pussy yours tonight!”

I picked up the pace and intensity of our fucking, and Beck wasn’t kidding when she said that she’d planned on screaming, as she really let herself go.

The sounds coming from her mouth were sex incarnate, and her erotic cries ascended to an orgasmic crescendo as she came with a final scream, and I slowed down my thrusting and held her tight, continuing to slowly fuck her as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed through her body from her core.

“Jesus. Did you fuck mom like that?”

I shook my head.

“Figures, because she would have to be an actual crazy person if she could walk out on that.”

“Our audience is still watching,” I said, and as she eyed the window, a wicked look appeared in her eye.

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting,” she said, as she slid to her knees, and took my cock into her mouth.

She turned to the side a bit, so that our onlooker could get a proper look as she went to town on me, sucking on me wantonly and making exaggerated moaning sounds as she did.

It was one hell of an erotic sight, and quickly pushed me close to cumming.

I gave her a subtle sign, and she moaned appreciatively, sucking on me with greater intensity as she spurred me on.

But as I came this time, she popped me out of her mouth, and aimed the spray of seed all over her tits, and I studied the scene with some appreciation, as it painted a picture with more eroticism than all of my work combined.

“What?” Beck asked, as she caught the admiring look in my eye, and moved in to slurp up the remainder of my seed, before examining the mess I’d made all over her with a look that said that she was quite pleased.

“Oh, nothing. You’re just one sexy little vixen,” I said, and she smiled happily at the compliment.

“What you mean is, I’m a slut for daddy,” she said, and I shook my head.

“Not the word I’ll ever use,” I reply, and she smiled happily as she linked our arms together.

We spent the night together, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies, before drifting off to the most satisfying sleep I ever experienced in my life.

I woke up, however, to the ringing of my phone, and as I glanced at it, I saw that not only was it Bell, but that she was trying to video call me.

Beck made a whining sound in protest as I slinked away from her, but as I tapped ‘answer’, I quickly switched off my own video feed.

“Hey, wait! I can’t see anything. Turn on your camera,” Bell complained.

“I just woke up. Room is a mess,” I explained.

“Doesn’t matter, I- uh, Steve said I should check in, you know… make sure everything is alright.”

I groaned, turning away from Beck as I turned on the camera, and Bell screwed her face up at me as she came into view.

“What’s up, anyway?” I asked.

“Marie called me. She said Beck was sleepwalking?”

“Yeah, she is. Or, was I think?”

“Is,” Beck added loudly, and Bell looked around, as if she was trying to see out of the side of the phone.

“Was that Beck?”

“Hey, mom,” she said, taking the phone from me, to my dismay.

“Please don’t do anything crazy,” I mouthed at her, and she shot me a devilish grin.

“I’m fine mom, and the sleepwalking isn’t that bad,” she said.

“Are you sure? Your dad isn’t the most attentive person, I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“I don’t think I can. I mean, I haven’t really gone that far. I just kind of walk over to dad’s bed at night. Crazy huh?”

She laughed as she said it, as if it were a huge joke, but I could almost hear the furrowing of Bell’s brow from across the room.

“Beck, that’s uh- wait, are you wearing anything?”

“Nope,” she answered without hesitation, and I stifled a groan and buried my head against the wall.

“Yesterday was nude day, and we celebrated a little, so I figured I’d try sleeping naked too! It’s great! And Ms. Kudlow said that it has really great benefits too! I told dad to try it, but you know him- total dweeb.”

“Wait, you celebrated- as in, got naked? With your dad?”

“Well, not just him, silly. Ciara came over yesterday, so we celebrated together! Duh~.”

I banged my head against the wall, trying to will the conversation to an end, and Beck shot me another cheeky grin.

“You… and Ciara, got naked with your father?”

“Well, when you say it like that, you make it sound dirty. Jeez, mom. I thought dad was the one with the dirty mind.”

“What the hell-”

“Anyway, it was a blast! We took a swim, ordered food- you know, that kinda stuff! Although, I think Ciara developed a little crush,” she said, whispering the last part as if it were a secret. “She even asked me for his number.”

“Beck, you can’t give her that-”

“Oh, looks like I spilled something on my chest,” Beck said, as she clawed off a bit of dried cum from her breasts, before tasting it. “Must be some kind of sauce, a little salty.”

“Beck, is everything really alright over there?”

“Of course, mom. Sheesh. Anyway, I’m probably taking away from your vacation time. Give Steve my love- oh, and tell him I just love~ his latest post! Bye~.”

“What-?”

Beck hit end on the call, and giggled at me gleefully as she tossed me the phone.

“She’s gonna call the cops,” I said, and she shrugged.

“If she does, then we’ll just show them the inappropriate messages her husband has been sending to his teenage stepdaughter,” she said, shrugging. “And if you think the stuff he posted on my thread was bad, you should see the filth he messaged Ciara privately.”

I sighed.

 _Was he really trying to get me, or was he just a creep all along?_ I wondered.

“Speaking of Ciara, I need to tell her about this. She was really worried about me yesterday.”

“Are you gonna tell her everything?” I asked, a little worriedly, and she laughed.

“Relax. Girl’s got my back. I mean, I told her that I wanted to seduce my dad, and her first reaction was ‘oh my god, how can I help’?”

“Seduce your dad, huh?” I asked, and she nodded.

“Well, I did… sort of. Didn’t I?”

I shook my head at her disapprovingly.

“Still, be careful who trust with this,” I said, and she nodded.

“I will. Ciara’s cool though. She might actually be useful, too.”

“How so?” I asked, studying her curiously.

“Well, she could be the front. She’s actually really into you, and your writing, and she has basically the same goals as me; writing classes and all that. A relationship with her will keep the neighbors thinking you just bang college girls regularly, and oh my god, just picture the look on mom’s face when you introduce her as your girlfriend. It’ll be so good~!”

“I’ve created a monster,” I said, and she smiled happily.

“Literally,” she pipped. “Your little monster,” she announced proudly, and I shook my head at her, but as my eyes flicked to the dried remains of cum on her chest, I felt myself stir in response.

“Are you gonna get dressed? Like ever?” I asked, and she responded with an offhanded shrug.

“I dunno. I’m thinking of making this a no-clothes zone. Kind of like a ‘nude day everyday’ kind of thing,” she said, a devilish grin on her face, and I smiled in response.

“Your dick, your rules,” I conceded, and her eyes lit up, as she moved over and grasped my stirring part, as she kissed me roughly.

“Yup. And don’t you ever forget it!”

***


End file.
